1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus capable of performing closed communication with other specific facsimile apparatus based on the setting in the side of a called office.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile apparatus which allows communication only with specific calling offices is known. Such communication is called "closed communication".
In a facsimile apparatus of G3 type where option commands are provided, the closed communication is realized by including a closed area data in an option command and making a setting for closed communication at both the calling and called offices.
Since the closed area data must be included in the option command and the setting for the closed communication must be made at both the calling and called apparatuses, the conventional system has the following defects:
(1) The facsimile apparatus cannot perform a closed communication with facsimile apparatuses manufactured by different companies which use different option commands.
(2) Whether a closed communication is determined not at the side of called offices but at the side of calling offices. Therefore, the called office cannot refuse a call from an undesired office.